1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses, system architectures, and methods consistent with the invention relate to space based communications, and more particularly, to a space based local area network (SbLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, a spacecraft such as a satellite communicates over a space-to-ground link. The conventional communications subsystem in the spacecraft which is required to facilitate the space-to-ground link is costly in terms of size, weight, and power (SWaP).
The SWaP of the conventional communications subsystem in conventional spacecraft limits the capabilities which can be dedicated to the spacecraft mission. Additionally, larger and costlier spacecraft are required in order to accommodate the SWaP of the communications subsystem which is required to facilitate the space-to-ground link. Operations cost is thus increased due to the communications subsystem which is required to facilitate the space-to-ground link.